


A Boys' Only Sleepover

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Liam spends the night over at Lincoln's house.What adventures await them?
Relationships: Liam/Lincoln Loud
Kudos: 13





	A Boys' Only Sleepover

"Hey, Clyde?" Lincoln talked into his phone.

"Are you coming over? Liam is already here. Woah.... you sound awful. Yeah... I can hear it... that's... next time."

Liam said "Aww shucks. He ain't coming neither? First Zack can't come. Rusty needs to do whatever with brother and now Clyde is sick. I guess we can just reschedule..."

"No no..." Lincoln quickly chimed in. "My video game system is already set up in my room. So what if it's just the two of us? It'll still be fun!" 

Liam's face brightened with a smile. "Aww heck. You're right! Let's go then."

Both of the boys went upstairs, passing the hallway as Lucy's room slowly creaked open. Her unseen eye keeping a close eye on them.

The two boys went inside Lincoln's room, Lincoln shutting the door and turning around.

"Lincoln..." Lucy said plainly directly in front of him.

"AAHH! What the heck? What are you doing, Lucy?" Lincoln said in surprise.

"I see that you both are going to be sleeping together..." she glanced over to Liam, before turning back to Lincoln, "so I thought that maybe you'd like to watch this movie."

Lincoln grabbed it, looking it over as. "Everything's blank. What is it?"

"It's one of Lori's porn movies." Lucy said with no shame or break in her voice.

"Wh-wha?!" Lincoln and Liam both exclaimed. 

"Why do you even have... you know what no! We're not gonna do that! Why do you even..." Lincoln kept restarting, not knowing what to even ask.

"I just wanted to watch it together and see how you both react. I've seen it alone and was wondering if it also made you both feel..." Lucy looked down, twiddling her thumbs.

Lincoln threw the DVD aside, "Sorry, Lucy. But we're gonna play video games all night."

Lincoln pushed Lucy out the door and shut it behind her. He head banged against the door, leaning for a few seconds before taking a deep sigh.

He turned to Liam, "I am so sorry about that. Lucy can be a little... blunt."

"Aww, shucks... that's ok. I didn't mind none. I actually..." Liam stopped himself, blushing.

"D-do you actually wanna watch the movie?" Lincoln asked.

"I mean... I live on my farm and I never get any alone time. It's always tending to the animals or helping with chores. I mean... I've never seen any before."

Lincoln took in his reasoning. Even Lincoln had seen porn before, and he has to share a house with over 10 people.

"Aaarrgghh. Ok. But after we play video games."

"You betcha!" Liam said excitedly.

Liam sat on the bed, as Lincoln hooked everything up. He put the DVD in and pressed play as he went to sit next to Liam.

"Alright, it's fine to feel a bit excited but let's not overdo it."

"Yep. I gotchu!" Liam said. He couldn't stop giggling.

The DVD began to play immediately, not having a menu.

"Ok... so are there any girls in here?" Liam asked.

"I bet they'll show up soo.... or not..." Lincoln was cut off as he continued to watch.

"Woah, now hold your horses there. They're both guys." Liam said.

"Arrgh. Lucy!!! I'll turn it off." Lincoln said getting up.

"Wait.. no! I mean. It's still my first time seeing one. I don't mind learning something new." Liam said shyly.

Lincoln looked at him for a second before sighing and agreeing. "Alright."

As the video progressed, Liam could feel his shorts getting tighter and tighter.

"Golly... I had no idea guys could feel that good with each other." He said with panting and gasps in his voice.

"Y-yeah..." Lincoln said, not being able to take his eyes off the video.

Liam began moaning, as his lower clothes came off.

Lincoln turned around, blushing and looking away. "Oh... d-do you need to... you know?"

"K-know what?" Liam said, a little break in his voice.

"You know... you've never... taken care of yourself?" Lincoln hinted.

"Do what now?" Liam said. He attempted to touch his member, but immediately twitched and backed off.

"Oh man.. it feels like it's on fire." 

"Liam... have you never... masturbated before?" Lincoln asked.

"Mastered what now?" Liam looked at Lincoln with a pained expression, an eye half closed.

"Right... you are always too busy for anything. And haven't even watched porn before. You're supposed to grab your... thingy and... you know." Lincoln air motioned to jerk off.

Liam attempted to grab his dick, only to wince back in pain. "Oh.. I can't do it. C-can you do it for me?"

Lincoln blushed. He wasn't at that point yet but he was pretty riled up himself. "A-alright."

Meanwhile, in the ventilation system, Lucy looked on with careful and watchful, unseen, eyes. The AC unit covered her own breaths as the scene in front of her unfolded. There was already a small puddle at her crotch area.

"I'm... supposed to... keep touching it?" She asked herself quietly.

Lincoln slowly went over, grabbed Liam's erect dick. Liam immediately winced back in pain, yet Lincoln's grip remained firm.

"Oh man. This f-feels too weird!" Liam began panting harder. 

Lincoln's own breathing began heavier as he began to move his hand back and forth. Liam let out low moans, falling back onto the bed. Lincoln got up and knelt down on the floor, coming face to face with it. Liam covered his face with his forearm, trying to remain composed but failing miserably. 

Lincoln licked his lips, deciding to take the boy's dick in his mouth. 

"J-just like... ah... the guys on the video..." Liam panted. "It... it feels way too good now..."

Lincoln kept his motion, bobbing his head back and forth. Liam, unsure what to do in this situation, grabbed Lincoln's head by his hair, gentle enough to not interrupt Lincoln's movements.

"Linc... I'm... " Liam managed to let out before exploding inside of Lincoln's mouth.

Lincoln looked around but found no trashcan available. He swallowed the entirety of Liam's load.

Lucy panted and moaned, the sounds being muffled by the rattling of the AC. She rubbed her clit vigorously, unable to stop. Her face was planted against the dirty vent, tongue sticking out, her eyes never being taken off the boys.

"I... I still feel funny." Liam said, looking at Lincoln with a pained look.

Lincoln took off his own clothes, showing Liam his fully erect cock.

"W-woah. Now that's a prize winnin' hog." Liam said, his voice a bit warbly. 

"I need to feel good too now." Lincoln said, hoping Liam would understand what he meant.

Lian nodded, lifting his legs up as he opened up his hole with his hands. "Y-you helped me... now I help you".

Lincoln teased Liam's entrance, Liam shuddering from the anticipation and feeling. His asshole was puckering, practically begging. Lincoln placed his hands on Liam's stomach, grabbing on to his sides as Liam shuddered from the feeling of being touched.

"O-ok then... you can--" Liam was interrupted. 

Lincoln entered the boy with full force. Pleasure waves coursed through the entirety of the elementary school boy's body. He started convulsing, his hands grabbing on to the blanket fiercely.

"O-oww. That hurts...." Liam said, an eye closed from pain, trying to look at Lincoln.

Lincoln ignored his words, as he slowly began to move his hips. He moved almost to the point of pulling out, before slamming into him again. Liam let out another cry of pain.

Lincoln continued a few times, Liam's voice gradually changing from pain to pure pleasure. 

"O-ok, now it feels pretty nice...." Liam said.

Lincoln pounded away at Liam, grabbing on to his sides as he pulled Liam into him with every thrust. Liam outstretched his hands, Lincoln taking it, then the other as they held hands. Lincoln continued to pound away, as Lucy used 3 fingers to enter her pussy. Her shirt was already pulled all the way up to her neck, using her other hand to tease her nipples. She continued moaning, watching the two boys ravage each other. Her hand went from her chest to her backside. She took a deep breath and held it, as she used a finger to explore her back entrance. Almost immediately, she climaxed, unable to stop her love juices from spilling forth.

Lincoln, at the same time, finished inside of Liam, as he panted and fell on top of him, still inside of him. Their hands never let go of each other as Lincoln rested his head on Liam's chest.

"Y-you know...." Liam said through gasped breaths. "... I-ive never been kissed like the guys in the video are doing. But i understand if you don--"

Lincoln shut him up by pressing his lips to Liam's, their tongues eventually getting to know each other. They continued for several minutes, Lucy meanwhile left a panting mess, stuck in the ventilation system, unable to move. 

"This.... was.... awesome..." Lucy said, gasping for air.

FIN


End file.
